


Viva La Vida

by Rain0704714



Series: 马德里爱情故事 [17]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714
Summary: Cp:Raul X Guti 是劳古文艺复兴前期宫廷背景，地的得不分警告！OOC警告！天雷滚滚警告！
Relationships: Raul/Guti, Raúl González/José María Gutiérrez
Series: 马德里爱情故事 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133
Kudos: 2





	Viva La Vida

半个钟头前喝下去的药水逐渐起了作用，Guti感觉身上的力气一丝丝被剥离，双腿软了下去，连说话的劲都没了。他意识仍是清醒的，知道是大祭司抱住了自己。男人粗糙手掌伸进他的宽大的袍子里胡乱的摸了几下，Guti不明白他这样做的意义，他本能的想尖叫，却怎么也发不出声音。

好在男人很快收了手，叹了口气，将他抱到了祭坛上。刻着金色花纹的祭坛不知道是什么质地，冰的Guti打了一个哆嗦。

他是“神”选中的孩子，按照当年的预言，将在18岁这天奉献给“神”，只有这样才能拯救马德里城。

人们对此深信不疑，他们围在王宫外等待消息，而大殿内被王公贵族和士兵们围的水泄不通。

国王坐在王座上痴痴地看着这一切，他已经很老了，早就分不清是非了，有时候甚至会哭闹着要见小儿子，而他的小儿子，那位五年前被流放的王子，也早就杳无音讯。

Guti闭着眼睛躺在那里，忽然又想起了Raul，也许他是唯一一个反对“神”的人，总是冷冷地盯着大祭司，把Guti护在身后，好像随时都准备冲上去拼命一般。

从小到大Guti都没有出过王宫，大祭司为了保证他的“纯洁”，连生人都不怎么让他见到。只有Raul不顾及这些，夜里偷偷带他出去瞎逛，在空荡荡的街头玩王子和骑士的无聊戏码。

“要是被发现了怎么办？神会惩罚我们的。”

“根本就没有什么神，Jose，”Raul的眼睛在月光下亮晶晶的：“不要被那一套骗了，决定马德里命运的只有我们自己。”

被迫离开的时候他信誓旦旦的告诉Guti：总有一天我会回来的。而Guti对此深信不疑——从小到大，哪怕只是句玩笑话，Raul都言出必行。

前两年Guti与他始终保持着联络，每隔几个月Raul的信件会通过各种方式传到他手中，而他则努力地把王宫里发生的事写在小小的羊皮书上，窃笑着觉得自己像个小间谍。

Guti有时候也会抓着送信的人询问Raul的具体情况，对方却总是一脸无奈的表示自己只是传达者中的一个，信件转了好几手才能交到他的手里。

对外界认知有限的男孩不太清楚Raul是怎么安插这些眼线的，总之随着时间的推移，信件越来越少，最后彻底音讯全无。Raul只留给他一个模糊的计划，和一个永恒的承诺。

“我一定会回来的。”

而现在他孤独的等着利刃划开血管，让鲜红的血液顺着花纹凹槽流淌，一直流到“神”那里去。

大祭司在祭坛周围绕圈，口中吟唱着古老的歌曲，忽高忽低的曲调令人毛骨悚然，听上去完全与“神”无关，反而像是某种巫术。贵族们纷纷退后了几步，Guti皱着眉，听见大祭司的脚步由远及近，一双干枯的手轻轻的抚上了他的额头，然后是脸颊和嘴唇，并且一路向下摸过了锁骨和胸口。他的手指点在Guti的腹部，最后停在了大腿上。

Guti猜测这可能是仪式的一部分，应大祭司的要求，他身上除了一件宽松的白袍什么也没有穿，此刻像只任人宰割的羔羊，他忽然有些害怕——并非害怕死亡的降临，而是怕他一直期待的那个人没有赴这最后一个约定。

然而那双手再没能再做出其他动作，一根箭矢穿过半开的窗户，精准的射中了他的胳膊，鲜血喷涌而出，撒到了祭坛上。

在大祭司的尖叫中，Guti睁开了眼睛，他茫然的看着面前抱着胳膊痛苦哀嚎的男人和不知所措的人群，心中慢慢有了一丝欣喜。

很快他便听见宫殿外的一片嘈杂，混和着马蹄声和呐喊声，厚重的殿门被强硬的撞开，无数箭矢射了进来，守在门口的士兵连剑都来不及举就倒了下去。高大的战马踏过他们的尸体，直接冲进了宫殿。

贵族们拖着厚重的服饰像没头苍蝇般四处逃窜，场面由肃穆瞬间转为了一片混乱。

Guti费力的扭过头，刚好看见为首的骏马上的那个人，他身披银白色甲胄，腰间挂着红色的剑鞘，而那柄镶着尊贵金色花纹的长剑已经被他握在手中。他没有戴头盔，露出了那张Guti再熟悉不过的脸，比五年前更加俊朗。

Raul从马上一跃而下，提着长剑大步流星地向祭坛走去，他的脸上没什么表情，眼中尽是熊熊燃烧的怒火。大祭司自知不妙，转身想逃跑，Raul却加快了步伐，直截了当的跳过祭坛，从背后一剑削向男人的头颅。

那颗丑陋的脑袋应声而落，红色的血液如喷泉般溅满墙壁和窗户，Raul赶紧退开几步，将目光落在了仍然躺在祭坛上的少年身上。

五年不见，Guti的金发已经很长了，柔柔的散在肩头，他的五官也长开了，不再像小时候那样阴柔的像个女孩，带着18岁的少年应有的锐气。可他的眼神依旧干净，蓝色的眼眸中蓄满了泪水。Raul一把将他拉起来，扯进自己的怀中，感受到那些泪水滴在自己的脖颈间，忍不住收紧了手臂。

Guti的身体不算强壮，Raul很轻松的就抱起了他，一步步走下阶梯。混乱已经差不多被制止住了，企图逃跑的贵族们一个也没少，全都被士兵抓了回来。

有人认出了他：“Raul Gonzalez！你居然违抗国王的旨意，私自回国？”

“国王的旨意？”Raul冷冷地说：“真正下达旨意的，陷害我的人刚刚被我砍了头，你也想这样？”

没有人再敢说话了。

五年前马德里的小王子因“亵渎神明”，被流放至南疆，刚开始还有一些消息传来，要么是受了重伤，要么是得了重病，后来便如同人间蒸发一般再无动静。所有人都认为他必死无疑，他却早已经在别国招兵买马，暗自筹集军队了。

五年来，Raul只有一个目标，那就是回到马德里。那里还有他的旧梦，他最不能失去的爱。

马德里城内斗争的形式越发严峻，他不得不断了与王宫的联系。在无数个难以入眠的夜里，Raul总是会想，自己不在，那孩子会不会被欺负？会不会提前被送上祭坛？那些打着“神”的名义胡作非为的贵族们会不会更加苛刻的对他呢？

Raul无法再想下去，只好爬起来拿着剑走向训练场。此时他好像忘记了自己也不比Guti大多少，时光带来的改变只有他的模样和气质，不变的是他那颗无坚不摧的心，和永远纯粹的灵魂。

“十八年前的预言说马德里城将在今日毁于一旦，我觉得这可能是你们的神说的唯一真话了，”Raul抱着暂时还无法动弹的男孩跨到马上，居高临下地看着那些狼狈的贵族们：“只可惜他没有预料到那个人是我吧。”

“你难道想背叛国王？你会受到神的惩罚！带着他一同下地狱！”

Raul愣了一下，看向怀中的人，Guti也看着他，对他眨了眨眼睛，Raul知道那是什么意思，他凑到Guti耳边，偷偷地说：“你听听，你要和我一起下地狱啦。”

Guti瞪了他一眼，同时勾起了嘴角。

Raul捕捉到了这个微小的笑容，他的心情在这一刻突然好了不少，那些压抑许久的感情逐渐翻涌上来。他不想再在这里浪费时间了。

“我父王差不多该休息一下了，”Raul轻声说，周围的士兵纷纷低下了头，这句话已经映照了结局：“至于你们，就去见你们旧的神明吧。”

Raul将男孩放在了柔软的大床上，因为药效还未过去，Guti一路上都格外安静，现在已经睡的很深了。Raul站在床边凝视了好一会，才在他的额头落下一个轻吻，转身离开房间。

“他睡着了？”Morientes迎上来，他是Raul被流放时结交的朋友，也是他在战场上最得力的助手。

Raul点点头：“这种药喝下去，大概明天才能醒了......我真不敢想，要是晚了一步该怎么办。”

Morientes安慰地拍了拍好友的肩膀，卸下铠甲的Raul算不上多么强壮，甚至比他矮了不少：“现在想那么多干什么，我们筹划了五年的事就要完成了。”

因Raul而起的有关拯救，复仇，毁灭和重生的一切就要结束在他的手中。

那晚丰收女神广场火光冲天，几十个曾经倚仗权势为非作歹的王公贵族被送上了火刑架，为他们的“神”所立的雕像也统统被推倒，旧的马德里城成为了历史。

在飘舞的火星和灰烬中，Raul Gonzalez神情冷峻，深邃的目光眺望着红色的半边天空，此时他还未加冕，那姿态却已经像一位伟大的国王。

他想，也许预言是真的，没有Guti就不会有现在的他，那个刚满18岁的孩子从某种意义上来说，真的拯救了马德里。

Guti醒来的时候，已经是第二天的清晨了，温暖的阳光从窗户的缝隙间钻进来，落满了他蓝色的眼眸。

他晕晕乎乎地爬下床，发现身上的衣服已经换成了一套便装，剪开的袖口绣着金色的王冠标志，看上去像是Raul的作风。

他推门走出去，发现这里似乎是一个小型宫殿，与众不同的是宫殿最中央不是花园，而是一大块开阔地，两边的墙上挂满了长剑和弓弩，盾牌，还有很多Guti没有见过的武器。他犹豫着走过去，远远的看见了两个正在训练的身影。

“我从来没有见过这种招式，你从哪里学来的？”

“当然也是他教的，”Morientes有些得意地说：“他没教过你？”

Raul沉默了一会儿，说：“没有。我就知道他给你特殊照顾了。”

Morientes刚想继续炫耀什么，就瞥见了Guti那头耀眼的金发，他冲Raul挑挑眉毛，道：“你的小男孩来找你了。”

Raul瞬间挺直了脊背，胡乱的用袖子擦了擦额头上的汗，那样子像第一次见约会对象似的，让Morientes憋了好久才没笑出声。

“Jose，你感觉怎么样，有没有头晕？”Raul的声音格外的轻柔，生怕吓到“他的小男孩”一样，Guti却抿着嘴唇笑了。

“没有，早就没事了。这是你的衣服吗？”他扯了扯自己的袖子，Raul面露尴尬，心里骂了Morientes的这个提议一千遍：“是.....暂时找不到合适的衣服给你，Mori说我们身材差不多，所以.....”

“你给我换的吗？”

还没等Raul脸红呢，Morientes终于憋不住了，他笑着和Guti打招呼，不那么善于言辞的Raul被挤到了一边。

“这个你就别管了，穿的合适就行了。”Morientes嘴上这么说着，心里却回忆了一下换衣服时Raul一反常态的紧张模样，反复问着：“让她们帮忙没问题吗？Jose可是男性.....”

“他那张脸没几个姑娘比他好看了....哎你别瞪我啊，我说的不是实话？”

“算了，还是我自己来吧....你出去等着！”

看着Guti和Morientes交谈甚欢的模样，Raul心里忽然很不舒服，他生性比较腼腆，沉默的时候比夸夸其谈的时候要多的多，虽然同Guti一起长大，但心中仍有许多秘密，他还不想让Guti知道。

“所以，你的剑术是Redondo教的？”

“是呀。”

“Raul也是？”

“对。”

Guti总算把注意放到了Raul身上了，他不满的撇嘴：“你怎么从来都不告诉我？”

王子殿下哑口无言。好在Guti也不在这个问题上多纠结，他拿起Raul手中的长剑端详着，甚至尝试性的戳了戳Morientes身上的铠甲。

“Rulo，”他眯起眼睛，再一次的叫着儿时的昵称：“你教我剑术吧。”

“什么？” Raul一下子没反应过来。

Guti将剑重新挂在了他的腰带上，同时拉近了他们的距离，近到Raul能够看见他长长的睫毛，鼻尖隐约嗅到一股香味。

“过去的我已经同旧的神一起死了，我应该拥有一个新的身份。Rulo，教我剑术吧，我想做你的骑士。”

Raul想起来，小时候他带着Guti偷偷溜出王宫，去丰收女神广场看军队的训练。

Raul牵着男孩的手趴在石头后面，小声地说：“我以后要做国王，招募比这更多的士兵！”

“你也想做国王啊？”Guti对于他要卷入权利争纷的念头略感不满，然而小王子只是露出了一个有些害羞的笑容，更加小声地说：“是呀，那样我就可以保护你啦。”

Raul记得他的承诺，也依旧记得当时Guti的回应。

年纪比他小一点的金发男孩慢慢地搂住了他，给了他一个长久的拥抱。

“国王才是被保护的呢，Rulo，还是我来保护你吧。”

“到时候，我做你的骑士。”

End


End file.
